


Duality

by melapplesphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking Video(s) (Phandom), Beautiful, Bottom Dan Howell, Easter Baking Video(s) (Phandom), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Graphic Description, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Tenderness, Top Phil Lester, a bit of both, phil's obsessed with dan's curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melapplesphan/pseuds/melapplesphan
Summary: During the filming of their 2018 Easter baking video, Phil finds that he can’t stop staring at Dan’s curls and wishing he was wearing his pastel outfit, so he asks Dan to put it on for him. Or, how Phil finally stumbles onto the main reason why he gets so turned on during the late nights he and Dan spend baking. In which Phil has a thing for Pastel Dan, running his fingers through Dan’s curls, and telling Dan he’s beautiful. Equal parts fluff and smut. Please heed the tags.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Why are Dan and Phil always so flirty in their baking videos? Why is there always flour on Phil’s pants? What do they get up to between cuts? Why is Phil staring at Dan’s head so much in the Easter Bunny Biscuits video? These questions and more will be answered.
> 
> This is my first foray into Phan smut (though not my first into smut in general). Hopefully I did it justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Duality**

 

Dan and Phil start filming their 2018 Easter baking video at two in the morning on a Wednesday. They always film their baking videos around this time of day, though neither of them can explain exactly  _ why _ this has become their tradition. For whatever reason, the early morning hours just work best for them. Maybe it’s because they’re both night owls and they tend to get their energy when most people are asleep. Maybe it’s because that’s the time of day when they’re at their silliest, which is the perfect recipe for the ridiculousness that is their baking series.

 

Whatever the reason, it works for them. 

 

In more ways than one.

 

Because a late night of filming and excessive amounts of sugar doesn’t just end with enough footage for a video.

 

It also ends with at least one bout of mind-blowing sex….

 

...because the baking videos never fail to make Phil horny as hell.

 

“What is it about these videos that makes you so randy?” Dan asks him every time they film one, and Phil never has an answer. He thinks it might be a combination of the late hours and the sugar highs and something else he can’t quite put his finger on that leads to the excessive flirting they barely manage to keep a lid on when they’re filming.

 

But to be honest, Phil doesn’t really care about the  _ why?  _ of it all, because every night spent filming a baking video is a night spent having sex with Dan, and who is he to question that?

 

Sometimes they have to stop filming in the middle of a video to have a quickie in the lounge.

 

Sometimes they can make it until the actual “baking” part of the video, when they wander off to Dan’s room and pass the time together, hurrying back to film some quick and ridiculous dialogue for the “intermission.”

 

Sometimes they actually manage to make it through to the end of filming.

 

And sometimes….

 

...sometimes they don’t actually  _ stop _ filming.

 

Sometimes Dan smacks Phil’s ass in full view of the camera, leaving spots of flour behind, and they chalk it up to Phil being clumsy.

 

Sometimes Phil kisses Dan in between bites of food, leaving smears of chocolate all over his lips, and they have to stop so Phil can clean it off (usually with his tongue). 

 

Sometimes Phil shoves Dan up against the kitchen counter and fucks him, far enough out of frame that the camera only captures the sounds of panting and skin slapping against skin and Dan screaming Phil’s name.

 

Sometimes Dan gets on his knees and sucks Phil’s cock right in front of the camera while he jerks himself off.

 

There’s a whole folder on Phil’s computer dedicated to footage from the filming of their baking videos that no one but them will ever see.

 

Regardless of how or when they do it, it’s a proven fact that whenever Dan and Phil attempt to bake, they will end up having sex.

 

It’s not until Easter of 2018 that Phil finally stumbles upon what may be the biggest cause of this phenomenon. 

 

_ It’s those damn outfits they always wear. _

 

The Halloween jumper that Phil had loaned to Dan, which fit him so much better and made Phil feel extremely possessive all night.

 

Dan’s “horny hoodie,” which Phil had very much enjoyed pulling on while Dan sucked him off. 

 

That ridiculous bunny suit, which Phil had nearly destroyed for good in his eagerness to get Dan out of it halfway through the video.

 

The pastel outfit, which had made Dan look so soft that Phil had been tempted to burn every item of black clothing Dan owned and buy him a whole new pastel wardrobe.

 

And of course, that cursed “conjoined baking” jumper. Editing that video had been a  _ bitch _ , but it’d all been worth it in the end because they’d had  _ a lot  _ of fun with that thing.

 

Looking back on it now, Phil knows that he probably should have realized years ago that Dan’s outfits were a huge part of his sexual frustrations.

 

But he hadn’t.

 

Nope, in the end, it’s the sight of a pair of dark gray bunny ears and a flower crown perched on top of Dan’s curls that finally does it.

 

* * *

 

Phil spends the entire filming session literally  _ aching _ to run his hands through those damn curls. They’ve grown in so well over the past year, and they look so soft and springy and downright adorable.

 

In the end, Phil just can’t help himself. Many a take ends up ruined because he just  _ has _ to touch Dan’s hair - though he still has the foresight to make sure his hands are free of baking ingredients when he does it.

 

Dan doesn’t complain, though. He enjoys it just as much as Phil does.

 

But as Dan’s explaining why the biscuits need to chill before they bake them, Phil realizes he’s actually  _ staring _ at Dan’s curls. As he turns forward again, his mind flashes back to the first time he acknowledged Dan’s curls on camera in the Pastel Edit video. He thinks back on how cute Dan looked in that pastel pink shirt with the too-big-too-blue overalls that Phil had to help him put on and that one dark curl that had fallen against his forehead. As he glances over at Dan once more, he finds himself wondering how Dan would look in that outfit now, with the dark gray bunny ears and black flower crown and his soft brown curls cascading down his face.

 

He just  _ barely _ manages to stomp down the urge to stop filming right then and there to find out.

 

Instead, through some force of will Phil didn’t think he could possibly possess, he makes it through the rest of the video.

 

It’s only after they’ve turned off the camera and finished putting away the two uneaten biscuits (a record for them) that Phil pushes Dan up against the counter and tells him what he’s been thinking about for half the night.

 

“Will you put it on for me?” Phil whispers, brushing his lips against Dan’s in the barest hint of a kiss.

 

Dan gasps against his lips, a hint of red creeping into his cheeks, but he smiles at Phil and agrees.

 

“Clean up,” Dan tells him. “I’ll meet you in your room in five minutes.”

 

It’s the worst cleanup job Phil’s ever done, but he’s proud of the fact that he doesn’t manage to make an even bigger mess as he quickly puts away ingredients and shoves the dirty dishes into the washer. He makes it to his room with a minute to spare, and he takes off his bunny ears and the flower crown, attempting to straighten his hair.

 

“I hope this is as good as you imagined it would be because honestly, I feel a bit ridiculous,” a voice says from behind him, and Phil turns to find Dan stood in the doorway.

 

His breath leaves his body in one giant  _ whoooosh _ , and the soft sigh that escapes with it would be embarrassing if he gave a shit right now….

 

...which he doesn’t, because Dan looks _ amazing. _

 

Phil’s always been in awe of the fact that not only can Dan look adorable one moment and sexy the next, he can sometimes manage to look both at the same time.

 

Like right now, for instance.

 

Because as Phil takes in the sight of Dan in his pastel pink shirt, the too-big-too-blue overalls, the black flower crown, and the dark gray bunny ears, with his soft brown curls cascading down his forehead, he feels horny and hopelessly in love all at once.

 

“Oh my god,” Phil whispers, taking a step closer to Dan. “You look….”

 

He pauses, unable to find the right adjective, and he stares silently at Dan as he struggles to think of it. Something about this moment is  _ screaming _ at him to find that one perfect word, and he doesn’t want to say anything until he figures it out.

 

Unfortunately, Dan takes Phil’s silence as rejection, and he scoffs.

 

“Yeah, like I said. Ridiculous.” He reaches up and takes off the bunny ears, tossing them dejectedly onto Phil’s dresser. He’s got the flower crown halfway off his head before Phil can close the distance between them and grab his wrists, stopping him.

 

“No, Dan. That’s not it.”

 

Phil tugs the crown back into place, running his fingers through Dan’s hair in the process, and as Dan leans forward and sighs under his touch, Phil finds the word he’s looking for.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispers, and he moves his hands to Dan’s face, cups his cheeks, and pulls him in for a kiss. Dan gasps, his body still tense, but it doesn’t take long before he’s melting under Phil’s touch.

 

_ “Phil,” _ Dan sighs, pulling out of the kiss far sooner than Phil would’ve liked. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a thing for Pastel Daniel.”

 

Phil just shrugs and smiles at him. “Can you blame me?” he asks, moving his hands back up into Dan’s curls.

  
Dan laughs softly, a sound that quickly turns into a moan as Phil buries his fingers in Dan’s hair and scratches at his scalp like he knows he likes. The movement causes the flower crown to fall off, but Phil catches it before it can hit the floor, placing it on his dresser with the bunny ears. Then he grabs Dan's hand and pulls him toward his bed.

 

They fall into it together, and the world seems to slow around them as they spend a few quiet minutes just making out. 

 

Eventually, Phil finds himself hovering over Dan - his hips between Dan’s legs and their growing hardons pressed together - and Phil pulls away from a particularly deep kiss to gaze down at his boyfriend.

 

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Phil asks absentmindedly, his mouth voicing the words without his brain really considering them. He’s rarely this sentimental in bed, and he feels a bit awkward suddenly, though he would never dream of taking the words back. 

 

Thankfully, Dan doesn’t say anything. Instead, he reaches up with one hand and brushes a few strands of hair out of Phil’s eyes, then reaches down with the other and tugs on the hem of Phil’s t-shirt.

 

Phil nods, and he sits back on his haunches, still snuggled between Dan’s thighs as he puts his arms over his head so Dan can sit up and pull the shirt off of him. Before Dan can touch his bare chest, however, Phil pushes him back onto the bed and starts unbuckling his overalls. He unbuckles one side and then the other before pushing the straps off Dan’s shoulders. He pulls the blue fabric down a bit, just enough that he can see the points of his nipples and the small swell of his stomach underneath the pink top. Deciding to tease him, Phil pinches Dan’s nipples between his fingers, knowing that the soft friction of the shirt’s fabric against his sensitive skin will drive him crazy.

 

And it does.

 

_ “Phil,” _ Dan groans, thrusting up against Phil’s palms, and Phil twists his fingers again, a bit harder, eliciting a curse this time. Then he runs his hands down Dan’s body, caressing every inch of him as he goes. When he reaches the hem of the pink shirt, he grabs it and pushes it out of the way just enough that he can plant a few tender kisses along Dan’s soft belly. Dan sighs underneath him, one of his hands snaking its way into Phil’s hair, and Phil smiles against Dan’s stomach as he kisses his way down the rest of his body. When his lips brush against the hairs along Dan’s pelvis, Dan pulls gently on Phil’s head, his cock twitching under his chin.

 

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Phil mentions, lifting his head up as far as he can with Dan still gripping onto his hair, but it’s a statement, not a question, because they both know why. It’s the same reason why Phil always keeps a bottle of lube in the pocket of his jeans on nights like this. After years of filming baking videos that always lead to sex, they’ve both long since decided that underwear is just an unnecessary hindrance.

 

“You’re not either, Phil,” Dan retorts with a chuckle. “But even without the underwear, we’re both still wearing too many clothes. Perhaps you should do something about that.”

 

It’s a challenge that Phil is most definitely up for. 

 

In more ways than one. 

 

Phil grabs the hem of the pink shirt once more and yanks it up Dan’s body. Dan lifts his arms above his head helpfully, and once he’s got it off Phil tosses the garment to the floor to land with his own shirt. He stares down at Dan, wanting to touch every inch of his body at once….

 

...but then his gaze settles on Dan’s hair - a mussed-up mess from the way his shirt was pulled off and how Phil’s been playing with it all night - and he moans with need as he bends over Dan and reaches for those familiar curls.

 

As he buries his hands in Dan’s hair, Dan sighs his approval, reaching behind Phil to rest his hands against his lower back. Phil starts to rub firmly at Dan’s scalp with his fingers, leaving his thumbs free to brush against the soft tips of the curls. Dan moans quietly, and the sound makes Phil’s blood thrum loud and hot with desire. Without warning, he grips the curls between his fingers and pushes Dan’s head back, exposing his throat. Dan lets out a soft gasp of surprise which quickly turns into a long, loud groan as Phil leans down and sucks hard on his neck.

 

“Fuck,” Dan curses loudly, twisting his head to the side to give Phil better access. Phil licks a line down Dan’s throat, then sucks hard on his pulse point. Dan shouts, his hips bucking up against Phil’s, and Phil smiles against his skin as he feels Dan’s cock throb between them. He kisses the side of Dan’s neck softly before pulling away.

 

“I’ll never get over how crazy that makes you, ” Phil remarks fondly, his fingers still buried in Dan’s hair.

 

Dan moans, and his hands trail down Phil’s back to grab his hips.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Dan whines, and he thrusts up against Phil, using his grip on Phil's hips to shove him down at the same time. Their cocks grind together, and they both gasp as Dan whispers the word “please” again.

 

“Please what, Daniel?” Phil teases, and Dan shudders with desire like he always does at the use of his full name.

 

“ _ Oh, god.  _ You know what I want, you bastard,” Dan groans, and he grips Phil’s ass this time as he grinds him down against him.

 

“ _ Mmmm,  _ I do,” Phil responds, and he finally lets go of Dan’s hair, placing his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s head to steady himself. “But I wanna hear you say it.”

 

“Bloody hell,” Dan moans, throwing his head back against the pillow, and Phil can’t help himself. He licks at Dan's neck again, causing him to whine, and he can feel Dan’s cock leaking between them now, soaking through two layers of fabric. Phil’s fully hard himself - the sound and feel of Dan writhing with pleasure underneath him too much to bear - and he curses as his cock throbs painfully in the confines of his jeans. He ignores the pain though, and instead puts one hand over Dan’s cock, rubbing it through the fabric of his overalls. Dan thrusts up against him with a loud groan.

 

“Say it, Dan,” Phil whispers against his neck, pressing one final kiss to Dan's skin. “Tell me what you want.”

 

He squeezes Dan’s cock hard, and Dan throws his head back and bites his lower lip in what Phil knows is an attempt to keep himself from screaming.

 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Doan moans, writhing under Phil’s hand. “I want you to fuck me. Please, Phil.”

 

It’s all the invitation Phil needs.

 

He climbs off the bed and makes quick work of his jeans, tossing them to the floor. Phil gasps as the cool air of the room finally meets the hot, flushed skin of his cock, and he reaches down and squeezes his shaft, rubbing a fingertip against the head and causing a few beads of precum to escape him. He moans softly, closing his eyes as he strokes himself a few times, and he revels in the bit of pain caused by the dry friction. When he opens his eyes again, Dan’s gazing up at him, eyes blown wide with lust. He’s panting heavily, his right hand pinching his nipple while his left has disappeared into his overalls.

 

Phil lets go of himself and smiles. Then he kneels back down on the bed, hovering over his boyfriend. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Phil whispers, gripping the edge of Dan’s overalls, and Dan pulls his hand out of them as Phil drags the fabric down his legs. “Lift your hips a bit.”

 

Dan nods, placing both arms down on the mattress so he can lift up for him. Phil pulls the blue jeans down past Dan’s ass, and when the tip of Dan’s cock peeks out from under the fabric - flushed an angry red and dripping wet - Phil swipes his tongue against it, swirling around the head a few times. Dan grunts, thrusting his hips up, and when a few more drops of precum escape him Phil laps them up hungrily.

 

“Jesus Christ, Phil,” Dan moans, hands gripping tightly at the bedsheets, and Phil giggles around the head of Dan’s cock before pulling away, licking a stray bit of precum off his lower lip. “Enough with the teasing, just fuck me already.”

 

“Mmm, someone’s an eager beaver today,” Phil chuckles, but he doesn’t argue with Dan. Instead, he pulls the overalls the rest of the way down his body, shucking them off his legs and tossing them onto the floor. “And you always say  _ I’m  _ the horny one.”

 

Dan seems to think about it for a second, then he smiles.

 

“These videos only make me horny because they make  _ you _ horny, Phil…and I think I finally have an idea why.”

 

Dan points down at the floor, and when Phil spots the pile of pastel clothes there, he feels his cheeks heat up. Then he looks back at Dan, and his cheeks heat up for an entirely different reason, because Dan’s planted his feet on the bed and spread his legs, displaying himself for Phil’s hungry gaze...and as Phil stares at him he realizes something.

 

“You’ve opened yourself up for me already, haven’t you?”

 

Dan grins up at him, spreading his legs a bit wider and lifting his ass to show him.

 

“I prepped a bit before we filmed, and then a bit more when you asked me to put on the overalls. We both know exactly where these early morning baking videos lead us, Philip.”

 

“ _ Fuck me,”  _ Phil whispers, gazing down at Dan in wonder. Even from here he can see that Dan’s been stretched, his hole just a tiny bit shiny from the lube he would’ve used.

 

“No, love, I think we’ve already established that it’s  _ you _ who’s going to be fucking  _ me. _ ”

 

Phil whines, his cock twitching against his stomach, and he moves fast. Within seconds he closes the distance between them, slots his hips between Dan’s spread thighs, leans down over him, and kisses him hungrily. It’s a rough, messy kiss, filled with moans and his tongue licking against Dan’s and one or two bitten lips. When Phil pulls away, they’re both panting, cocks leaking against each other, and Phil grinds himself against Dan once before getting up on his knees and gazing down at him.

 

Beautiful.

 

God, Dan’s so beautiful.

 

What did he ever do to deserve him?

 

Phil grips Dan’s right thigh, caressing it gently with his fingers, and Dan closes his eyes, throwing his head back with a sigh as his legs squeeze around Phil’s hips. A stray curl falls against Dan’s forehead, and Phil reaches out to twist it around his finger. He pulls on it gently before letting go, brushing it away from Dan’s face, and he’s about to reach out for another one when Dan opens his eyes and groans loudly.

 

“Phillip Michael Lester, I love you, but I swear to god if you don’t put your dick in me soon I’m going to kill you.”

 

Phil’s body isn’t entirely sure how to react to that sentence, as his heart does a somersault in his chest at the same time that his cock twitches against his stomach. The statement is both soft and hard somehow: a weird combination of endearing and sexy which, when Phil thinks about it, is basically Daniel Howell in a nutshell.

 

Heart swelling with love as his cock swells with something else entirely, Phil smiles down at Dan and leans over him, reaching toward his nightstand for the bottle of lube he’d put there earlier that evening. Once he's got it, he kneels back above Dan, gazing down at him as he drizzles a good amount of lube onto his fingers.

 

“Let’s make sure you did a good job then, shall we?” Phil teases as he brushes the tip of a finger against Dan’s hole, causing him to moan.

 

Without warning, Dan shifts down slightly on the mattress, and the movement pushes Phil’s finger inside him.

 

“You know bloody well that I did,” Dan chides, writhing against his finger. “Another.”

 

Phil smirks, and he very slowly pushes a second finger inside him. Dan’s muscles relax quickly against the intrusion, and Phil scissors his fingers inside Dan’s ass, testing him. Dan’s cock twitches against his stomach, but Phil forces himself to ignore it, focusing instead on making sure Dan’s ready for him.

 

Before Dan can ask for a third, Phil gently pushes another finger inside him. Dan gasps, his muscles tensing this time, but Phil strokes his right thigh soothingly. 

 

“Relax, love. Relax. I’ve got you.”

 

Dan nods, then lets out a long, deep sigh, relaxing his muscles, and Phil takes a minute to slowly stretch him open, stroking his thigh the entire time.

 

It doesn’t take long. As usual, Dan did a good job.

 

“ _ Phil, please _ ,” Dan moans just as Phil starts to take his fingers out. “I’m ready.”

 

“Yes,” Phil gasps, grabbing the container of lube and drizzling some onto his cock. He strokes himself to spread it around, just as desperate as Dan now.  _ “Yes.”  _ He shifts slightly, shoving Dan’s right thigh tight against his hip as he grips his cock and angles it toward Dan’s hole….

 

...then at the last second, he changes his mind.

 

“Get on your knees, Daniel.”

 

Dan’s eyes grow wide with surprise at the change in Phil’s tone, but he doesn’t even think to argue.

 

There’s no arguing with Phil when he gets demanding like this.

 

Phil lets go of Dan and shifts back, watching hungrily as Dan repositions himself for him. It takes a bit of maneuvering because Dan is all long limbs and Phil’s bed - while still a full size - isn’t exactly long, but he manages it without kicking Phil in the face.

 

When Dan's finally situated on his hands and knees in front of him, Phil takes a few seconds to appreciate the view. Then he kneels behind him, grips Dan’s left hip in one hand and his cock in the other, and slowly enters him.

 

They both moan at the sensation, and when Phil bottoms out - his pelvis shoved tight against Dan’s ass - he shudders, gripping onto Dan’s other hip. Dan feels so good stretched around his cock - warm and wet and tight, yet soft at the same time - and Phil strokes Dan’s hips as he pulls out halfway, then slowly pushes back in. Dan’s ass clenches around his cock, and Phil grunts as he pulls out again, nearly all the way, before thrusting inside him once more.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Dan curses, his hands fisting the sheets as he pushes back against Phil, shoving him in deeper. The tip of Phil’s cock brushes Dan’s prostate, and Dan shouts, throwing his head back as Phil rotates his hips.  _ “Oh, god.” _

 

Phil pulls out of him with a moan, stopping until just his tip is still inside Dan. As Dan’s muscles flutter around the head of his cock, Phil shouts Dan’s name and slams back into him, hard.

 

Dan’s trembling underneath him now, panting heavily, and Phil gazes down at Dan’s ass, spread wide and welcoming around his cock.

 

Phil wants more.

 

He squeezes Dan’s left hip tightly, then ghosts the fingertips of his right hand along the swell of Dan’s right asscheek. He spreads his fingers wide, palming Dan’s ass and squeezing it tightly. Dan gasps, nodding his head, and Phil taps his ass gently this time. It’s a silent request, and Dan answers it with a loud moan.

 

“ _ Please.” _

 

Phil gasps at the sheer  _ need  _ in Dan’s plea. Then he pulls his hand back and smacks Dan’s ass - hard enough to sting but not hard enough to really hurt. The sound of his flesh against Dan’s is just like the sound the dough ball had made when Phil smacked it down on the counter earlier, and his cock swells inside Dan as he remembers how horny he’d gotten when Dan had insisted they film him dropping the dough a few more times.

 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Dan groans, shoving his ass back against Phil’s hand, and Phil takes it for the invitation it is and spanks him again, a bit harder this time.

 

_ “Mmmm,” _ Dan whines, throwing his head back, and Phil massages his ass gently, noting the flush of red creeping up Dan’s now sweat soaked back.

 

“More?” Phil asks, squeezing his right cheek, and Dan nods before remembering to use his words.

 

“Other side,” Dan grunts, the same words he’d eagerly muttered while they were filming the dough dropping sequence.  _ “Harder.” _

 

He shoves back against Phil’s hand, and the motion pushes Phil’s cock deeper inside him. Both men groan at the sensation, and Phil curses loudly, ridiculously turned on at how needy his boyfriend is tonight. He pulls out of Dan slowly and grips both of his hips before thrusting into him hard and fast, smacking his left asscheek just as he bottoms out, and he knows he’s hit Dan’s prostate this time when Dan mewls, his ass clenching tightly around Phil’s cock as his legs begin to shake.

 

_ “Phil, _ ” Dan moans, and Phil knows that Dan is already close. He can see it in the tautness of his back; can feel it in the way Dan’s muscles flutter around his cock and the way his thighs tremble against him.

 

_ “ _ Fuck, Dan,” Phil groans. “ _ Yes.” _

 

He starts fucking him slow and steady, pulling out all the way before thrusting back in, and it’s not long before Dan is asking for more.

 

“Harder, Phil. Harder.”

 

“Oh god,” Phil gasps. He starts pounding into Dan in quick short bursts instead, hands clenching harder at his hips, and when Dan whimpers softly underneath him, Phil knows he’s going to leave bruises behind. The thought makes him even hotter, and he shifts a bit higher on his knees so he can thrust into Dan harder. The change in angle forces Phil’s cock in even deeper, and Dan curses loudly. Without warning, he pushes his ass back at the same time that Phil pushes deep inside him, and Phil can feel the tip of his cock brush against Dan’s prostate.

 

_ “There _ , right there. Oh god,” Dan groans loudly, throwing his head back slightly and causing his curly hair to bounce enticingly.

 

Phil can’t help himself. 

 

He leans over, plastering his lower body against Dan’s. Then he grabs a fistful of Dan’s glorious curls in his right hand and tugs on them gently.

 

Dan gasps, but he doesn’t protest or pull away, and Phil runs his fingers through the curly locks, entranced by how soft they feel under his fingers.

 

“I’m close, Dan,” Phil moans, pulling out of him as far as he can from this angle and thrusting back inside. He rotates his hips lazily, his fingers still wrapped up in Dan’s hair, and as the tip of his cock massages Dan’s prostate, Phil can feel the familiar quaking in Dan’s lower body which means he’s nearly there, too.

 

“Do it. Come on, Phil,  _ do it _ ,” Dan whines, rubbing his head back against Phil’s palm like he’s asking to be petted, and Phil obliges him, massaging Dan’s scalp with his fingers even as his cock throbs painfully inside Dan’s ass.

 

But he doesn’t come; not yet.

 

“You first, Danny,” Phil pants, squeezing Dan’s hip hard and tugging his head back a bit at the same time.

 

_ “ _ Oh  _ fuck,” _ Dan moans loudly at the sound of the nickname that Phil rarely ever uses when they’re having sex. He falls to his elbows, arms giving out as his whole body tenses. “ _ Phil.” _

 

Phil knows Dan’s teetering on the edge of orgasm now, and his stomach clenches with anticipation at the thought of pushing him over the edge. The sudden need to see the look on Dan’s face when he comes is unbearable, so Phil wraps his fingers around Dan’s hair and pulls back gently, trying desperately to lean his head to the side. Thankfully, Dan knows exactly what he wants, and he turns his head around to look back up at Phil. His eyes are dark and heavy with desire, his lower lip bright and plump and wet from how he’s clearly been biting and sucking on it, and his skin is flushed and sweaty.

 

Phil doesn’t think Dan’s ever looked more beautiful than he does in this moment.

 

He leans down over Dan’s back and kisses him, sucking hard on his bottom lip. Dan moans into his mouth, and before Phil pulls away for air he bites Dan’s lip gently.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Phil gasps, and Dan just smiles up at him. Phil kisses his dimple, relishing the feel of Dan’s soft skin under his lips before finally pulling back and resettling on his knees

 

“Come for me, Dan. Please,” Phil begs. He pulls out slowly, running his fingertips gently through Dan’s curls. Then he thrusts back into Dan, squeezing his ass firmly with his free hand, and when the tip of his cock makes contact with Dan’s sweet spot, Phil smacks his ass hard.

 

“Fuck!” Dan curses loudly, and his body goes rigid under Phil’s as the combination of rough and gentle sends him over the edge. Dan’s eyes slam closed as pleasure overtakes him, and Phil loosens his hold on Dan’s head, not wanting to hurt him, but he doesn’t let go. Instead, he strokes his fingers against Dan’s scalp as he comes.

 

“Phil,” Dan whines. “ _ Phil _ .”

 

“That’s it. That’s it, love,” Phil soothes him. He rotates his hips slightly, pressing against Dan’s overstimulated prostate, and Dan whimpers, his legs trembling hard, but he doesn’t pull away from Phil’s touch. Instead, he leans his head back against Phil’s palm, and Phil takes the opportunity to tug gently on his curls as he pulls out of him. Dan’s still coming hard, thick ropes pulsing against his stomach and dripping onto the sheets, his cock completely untouched, and the thought has Phil teetering right on the edge of his own orgasm.

 

It doesn’t take much for Phil to follow him. With the noises Dan’s making and the way he’s shoving his head back against Phil’s hand and the way his ass is clenching around Phil’s cock, all it takes is one more thrust and Phil’s coming.

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Phil curses loudly, his thighs spasming as he empties himself inside Dan. His hand clenches tightly around Dan’s curls, pulling on them harder than he meant to. Dan groans out Phil’s name once more, arching his back...and then his knees give out from under him.

 

Phil gasps, and he finally lets go of Dan’s hair, reaching desperately for his hips in an attempt to keep him upright, but he’s not quick enough. As Dan collapses onto the bed, Phil plants his hands down on the mattress, barely managing to keep from falling on top of him. Phil holds tight to Dan’s hips as he kneels behind him and continues to come, Dan’s ass milking him long and hard as his muscles - amazingly - continue to spasm around Phil’s cock.

 

When they finally come down, Phil’s legs are quaking, and he barely has enough energy to pull his softening cock out of Dan before collapsing onto the bed next to him.

 

They both lie in a state of satisfied bliss for a few minutes, neither wanting to move, but Phil knows that he should clean them up before they fall asleep or they’ll both be sticky and sore in the morning (Dan especially), so eventually he wanders off to the bathroom for a pair of clean wet towels.

 

When he returns, Dan is still lying face down on the bed, breathing softly, and Phil thinks maybe he’s fallen asleep. But as he starts to carefully clean Dan’s ass, Dan sighs into Phil’s pillow. 

 

“Lotion?” Dan asks simply, and Phil nods, already reaching over into the top drawer of his nightstand for the bottle of lotion he keeps there. He squeezes some out into his hands, then gently massages Dan’s sore, red cheeks.

 

“ ‘snice,” Dan mutters into the pillow, and Phil just chuckles as he rubs a bit more against Dan’s skin, knowing how much he appreciates the care.

 

When he’s done, Phil nudges Dan’s hip, and Dan groans loudly in protest before rolling over onto his back. Phil smiles as he uses the second towel to clean the come off Dan’s cock and his stomach. When he’s done, he cleans himself, then scrubs lazily at a few spots on the sheets before giving up, tossing the cloths on the floor and collapsing onto his stomach next to Dan with a tired huff.

 

They lie in silence for a few more minutes - Phil’s right hand resting over Dan’s heart while Dan’s left hand rests against Phil’s back - content to just be near each other.

 

“So...I guess I’ll be wearing those overalls next year, huh?” Dan asks, rubbing his fingers gently along Phil’s skin.

 

Phil smirks, opening his eyes to look up at his boyfriend. Dan’s smiling down at him, and Phil notices a spot of white on Dan’s chin that he must have missed. He laughs as he shifts closer to Dan, leaning up on his elbow so he can lick the wayward drop off his chin, and Dan lets out a soft “oh” that Phil drowns out by pressing their lips together, kissing him lazily. When Phil pulls away, he mutters a quiet “definitely” against Dan’s cheek.

 

Dan laughs: a warm, full-bodied chuckle that causes his hair to flop around on his head. One particularly long curl settles against his forehead, and Phil reaches out and strokes it, twisting it around his finger and pulling on it gently before letting it spring back into place. Dan smiles wide, his dimples on full display now as he gazes fondly up at Phil.

 

Beautiful.

 

That’s how Dan looks to Phil; right now and always.

 

There really is just no better word for it.

 

"God, Dan. You’re so beautiful,” Phil tells him once more, running his fingers through Dan’s hair aimlessly, and Dan sighs underneath him, leaning his head into Phil’s touch and closing his eyes.

 

Phil takes a quiet moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s face.

 

The gentle curves of Dan’s features.

 

The smoothness of his pale freckled skin. 

 

The delicate fluttering of his long lashes.

 

The softness of his curls, and the dimples in his cheeks that deepen as Phil plays with said curls, causing him to smile even wider.

 

As Phil continues to stroke his hand through Dan’s soft brown hair, he thinks he could do this forever and never get tired of it.

 

“Beautiful,” Phil whispers once more, and he bends down and kisses Dan softly. When he pulls away, Dan’s eyes are open, shining bright with emotion, and Phil’s shocked to find that there are tears on his best friend’s cheeks. Phil frowns, moving his hand down to brush them away, but Dan shakes his head and captures Phil’s hand in his own. Then he brings Phil’s hand up to his mouth and kisses his fingertips.

 

“I love you,” Dan says, kissing his fingertips again before bringing their clasped hands down to his chest and resting them over his heart.

 

Phil smiles lovingly at Dan. Then he leans down and places a kiss against his forehead, breath tickling his curls as he sighs deeply.

 

“I love you, too,” Phil tells him. Then he lies back down, rests his head in the crook of Dan’s arm, and closes his eyes, his hand still clasped firmly in Dan’s. The heavy, familiar weight of Dan's arm around his waist and the gentle thrum of Dan’s heart under his fingers both soothe him, and he closes his eyes as sleep overtakes him. 

 

Dan and Phil fall asleep a little after sunrise, wondering how they can possibly top this baking video in the Fall.

 

They both have a few ideas.

 

_...the end... _

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who’s more obsessed with Dan’s curls: Phil or me? Also, I have no clue what their “ideas” are. I’m just going to assume they have them, and if I happen to come up with something someday, then who knows? Maybe there could be a sequel.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> (link to Tumblr post: https://melapplesphan.tumblr.com/post/178120282035/duality)


End file.
